the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Daphne Andrews
Daphne Andrews is the school's former French teacher who only appeared in Seasons 1 and 2. She is very aware of what happened to Joy, and she actually had something to do with it. She knows everything, including the fact that Joy was erased from the school photo. She also knows about how Mara cheated for Mick on the French test. Although she was a member of the Secret Society in the first season, she had turned her back on them by the time the second season had started, and later on left the school. Daphne Andrews was portrayed by Julia Deakin. Visit the Daphne Andrews Gallery Series Involvement Season 1 She first appears in House of Secrets as the kids' English teacher. When Mick comes in late, she isn't very upset. In House of Lies, she discusses Joy with Mr. Sweet and how the kids are trying to find out what happened to her. Jason Winkler goes to her as soon as Patricia tells him about Joy's disappearance to make Patricia feel better about everything, and get her in touch with Joy. However, he is interrupted by Mick as he is talking to Mrs. Andrews. She seems to be always know if something is wrong, and can almost sense it. She is old, but clever too. She attends rituals in the cellar, just like the one Alfie witnessed. Mrs. Andrews was a member of the Secret Society. When Patricia was kidnapped, Mrs. Andrews was the one that contemplates how to save her. Although a member of the Secret Society she sometimes preferred working on her own, like when she tried to save Patricia from Rufus Zeno. She is often shown to have a soft side, as shown by her reaction to Patricia being held captive by Rufus; she quickly made the decision to get her back at all costs. When Joy failed to assemble The Cup of Ankh in the Finale she, along with the rest of the Secret Society, were very upset. They then all left the cellar in despair. She then appears at the dance next to Mr Sweet. Season 2 She returns as a teacher and has turned her back on the Secret Society and does not want to find the Elixir anymore. However, she still is involed. When Trudy and Vera have a cake-off, she discovers that Vera bought her cake instead of making it herself. She is the staff adviser for the school's web news site and is the one who puts Mara on the task of investigating Vera. When Mara is expelled she stands up for her to Mr. Sweet. In House of Sorry/House of Hex, Mrs. Andrews decides to resign and leave the school because she doesn't want Vera calling the shots and because she felt that the school wasn't about the students anymore. She is later replaced by Miss Valentine but still referred to many times afterwards. Relationships Victor Rodenmaar (2011-present) Though part of Victor's Secret Society she doesn't always do what Victor wants. Unlike Victor she cares more about the students instead of the society. She also planned not to tell Victor when she planned to rescue Patricia and dealing with Rufus Zeno. She later turned her back on Victor saying she doesn't want to be apart of the society anymore. She then became upset that he is on Vera's side. Eric Sweet (2011-present) In the first season, they were both a part of Victor's secret society. They often came to each other before consulting with Victor because they tend to agree with each other. In the second season, when Ms. Andrews resigned, she kissed Eric on the cheek despite him asking her to stay at the school. Trudy Rehmann (2012-present) In the first season they have never been seen talking to each other. In the second season Trudy comes to Mrs. Andrews to find out how some things about Vera Devenish don't add up. Mara Jaffray (2011-present) In the first season they do not interact much but she knows that Mara cheated for Mick and waits for her to come tell her instead of confronting her. In season 2 she seems to like Mara very much and after appointing her editor for the school website she asks Mara to secretly research Vera and write an article. She seems pleased with all the research Mara has done and is shocked when Mara publishes the article without her consent but she still defends her and believes her story over Vera's. Mrs. Andrews even threatens to quit to save Mara and although she can still stay she decides to leave as she feels that she needs to be at a school where students come first and it is not here. Mara and Joy present her with gifts from Anubis House before she leaves. Trivia *Like most teachers, she cares about her students. For example: She didn't want Fabian, Amber and Nina to come along with her to save Patricia, in case they got hurt. She was also really angry when she believed Rufus had cheated her and taken Patricia back with him. *She wanted to rescue Patricia at all costs even if it meant losing her life or her job. *When she signs her initials she puts "DA BED " which means Daphne Andrews, Bachelor Education Degree. *She quit the Secret Society at the end of Season 1. *She and Jason Winkler are the only Society members who care about their students. *Mrs. Andrews leaves the school in House of Sorry / House of Hex. *Although she is mentioned numerous times in Season 2 after she leaves, she is never mentioned once in Season 3. This is the same with Vera Devenish. However, Nina Martin and Poppy Clarke also left before Season 3 and they are mentioned a few times, but mainly because Nina was a major character and Poppy is related to a major one (Jerome). Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Adults Category:Members of the Secret Society Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:House of Anubis Category:Villains Category:The Awakening Group